Sparks Mean Nothing If There's No Flame
by Niff-Fever-Forever
Summary: 4 years ago Nick's parents got a divorce, forcing him to move to Phoenix with his father, and away from his best friends Jeff and Blaine. When his dad's job makes them move back to Westerville, what's panned for them in the future? Badboy!Nick, Possible smut in future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Oh my god hello all who are crazy enough to read this :3**

**Thank you already for clicking on this fic and allowing yourself to read my crazy writing. I'm sorry for any mistakes in this and I am hoping that I will be able to add another chapter tomorrow but I really have nothing written for it yet so I may not end up adding the next one until next Friday ;-;**

**Please enjoy my crazy rambling and review ~hearts~**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the lovelies in this that go by the names of Kurt, Blaine, Nick, or Jeff.**

* * *

The first time they met they knew they were meant to be the most amazing friends. Nick was just a short 7 year old brunette haired boy who could barely tie his shoes. Jeff was the same age but with blonde hair and was much taller than the other and knew how to do more than tie his shoes. He also had many more friends than Nick did and he was all over helping him get more buddies.

The first person he introduced him to was his best friend at the time, Blaine. Those three became the best of friends and when Blaine's parents started fighting a few years later, Nick and Jeff were both there for him. They never left him alone if they had even the slightest feeling he may need help. The blonde would always tell Blaine everything was okay, even if he didn't believe it himself.

When Nick's parents got a divorce a couple years later, Blaine took on the role Nick had for him and joined with Jeff to make sure the brunette knew everything was okay. The hard thing the three of them had to go through at that point was Nick's parents both wanted Nick, but staying with his mom would mean he could stay in Westerville, living with his dad would mean him moving across the country with him.

His dad ended up winning the custody battle and Nick moved to Phoenix with his father. It pained him so much to move away from his friends. He wished he never had to leave them but his father was the boss of him now and he had to obey what he said. Nick said goodbye to Jeff and Blaine far too soon and set off on his new life in Phoenix.

Jeff tried to stay in contact with him as much as possible but being on opposite sides of a country makes it difficult. They started out skyping at least three times a week but after Nick had been gone a month, it got down to twice a week. Then soon after it got to barely once a week. At one point it had been months since they had spoken, until Nick logged on and sent Jeff a message making his heart fill with joy.

_I'm moving back to Ohio. -Nick_

The blonde had been out with Blaine and a few more of his friends so he didn't get the message for a few hours after Nick had sent it. Jeff felt chills instantly when he read over the 5 word message. He was going to see Nick again. The boy he had been missing since he had said goodbye to him 3 years ago. He couldn't wait. He sent a message back as soon as he calmed down even though it had been hours since the message had been sent.

_That's amazing, when will you be here? -Jeff_

Nick hadn't expected a reply from Jeff since he saw he wasn't online but when he heard the ping from a new message his heart fluttered instantly. He had been leaning back in his chair reading but when he heard the noise he closed his book and leaned forward to stare at the computer screen to confirm the message was from Jeff. He smiled as he saw the blonde's name lit up symbolizing a new message. He read over the few words and suddenly realized exactly how long it had been since they had talked last. He scrolled through his messages with the blonde and a pang of sadness hit him as he saw they hadn't talked for almost 4 months. A lot had happened in 4 months. Nick had completely changed as a person and how he looked. Wouldn't Jeff be in for a surprise?

_Soon, hopefully. Dad's job is relocating him there so now we are moving there. The only thing is now that my dad gets a higher income he thinks I should go to private school now. He's making me go to some prep school, Dalton something. -Nick_

Jeff had left his laptop sitting on his desk and moved to his bed but when he heard the faint ping of an incoming message he sat up from his slumber to check who it was. When he saw Nick's name lit up he smiled subconsciously and opened the conversation to read over the message. Jeff started to flail internally when he read that he would now be going to Dalton. He couldn't believe the odds of this. Blaine and Jeff had transferred to Dalton when the brunette had started being bullied for being the openly gay boy that he was. In the first year Nick was gone, Jeff and Blaine had actually been beaten up at the Sadie Hawkins dance. Blaine got beat worse than Jeff but they had gotten a few good punches in as well. After that night Blaine was transferred to Dalton immediately but Jeff's parents took some convincing to let him go as well. Luckily they realized Westerville High was not safe for the blonde and they allowed him to switch schools.

_Do you mean Dalton Academy? Me and Blaine go there. A couple years back something happened and we had to transfer. It's going to be great to have you back, Nick. I can't wait. -Jeff_

Nick stared at his computer screen awaiting a reply from the blonde and laughed when he read over the message. Of course Jeff would be going there, Nick thought. The brunette secretly always found Jeff to be so full of excitement and always had a feeling he would go prep. The time Jeff mentioned had sparked bells in his mind as if he should remember what had happened, but he couldn't for the life of him remember what it was the blonde was talking about, and there was no way he was going to just ask about it. It seemed like it was something Nick should have definitely remembered, but he couldn't Nick dropped the thought and typed out his reply, pressing send before he could change his mind about the last sentence.

_Dalton Academy sounds familiar. Is that the school with the uniforms and the A Capella singing group? And I can't wait either. I've missed talking to you, Jeff. I wish we would have kept in touch more. -Nick_

Jeff read over the message and instantly felt guilty. Sure, this was a two-way street and Nick could of easily started a conversation, but so could have Jeff. He dropped that thought before it could fully form and worked on typing out a reply. He couldn't hold back his excitement as he stood up after pressing send and started jumping up and down like the little kid he sometimes still felt like he was.

_Yes Dalton has uniforms and an amazing A Capella singing group if I do say so myself. They're called the Warblers and Blaine is like the lead singer. Who would've guessed he'd be good at singing? I wish we would have talked more too. But don't worry, as soon as you're back we are going back to the way things were. I do have to warn you though, a lot has changed since we last talked. -Jeff_

Nick smiled at the message from the blonde, same old Jeff, he thought. Nick really couldn't wait to be back in Westerville. He missed his friends, he missed his old school, he missed Blaine's reckless hair, but nothing could compare to how much he missed Jeff. He felt as if he was missing something from having so much time apart from the blonde, but soon everything would be back to normal, sort of.

_Wow, Blainers can sing? That's actually really surprising. And I have to say a lot has changed for me too. But it's gotta be like 2 in the morning there right? You go to sleep, we are going to have tons of time to catch up soon. -Nick_

Jeff could feel his heart beating faster just thinking about him talking to Nick again. He couldn't understand why he stopped, it's as if he was punishing himself. He missed NIck more than anything and he couldn't wait to be back to seeing him daily again. Though Jeff did have to admit he was getting tired. He had gone out with a couple of his friends to a movie and just logged on to check things out when he saw the message from Nick, making his plans completely change.

_Yeah it is getting kind of late, I guess I should go. We need to talk again soon. As soon as you know when you'll be back, message me. -Jeff_

Nick smiled as he read over the message. He couldn't wait to see Jeff again and he was coming to this conclusion each time he got a new message from the blonde and his heart raced. The brunette sighed as he typed out his reply and smiled contentedly as he shut his laptop screen and moved to lie down in his bed.

_For sure, blondie. Hopefully I will hear more about it this week. Either way, when I know you'll know. Sleep well! -Nick_

Jeff raised an eyebrow at the name but shrugged it off before the confusion to completely settle. He typed out a quick goodbye message and pressed send before turning off his laptop and moving to lay in his bed. He realized after he had gotten comfortable that he never changed into his pyjamas. Jeff shook his head as he started to feel more and more tired by the second. He yawned while flipping over so he was on his back to look at the ceiling. Thoughts of Nick started pouring into his brain and he started to get excited to have the brunette back in Westerville. He knew it was going to be just like old times.

* * *

Jeff found it hard to fall asleep that night but somehow managed to find a way. The next morning he awoke with a yawn, instantly wishing he could be asleep again. He pushed his face into his pillow to drown out the light making its way inside the blondes room but it didn't help with the fact that it was 9:30 on a Saturday. He couldn't understand why his brain had to wake him up so early, especially when he went to bed so late, but he still got out of his bed reluctantly and made his way to his laptop with his eyes partially closed. Jeff sat down in the computer chair with a sigh and pressed the power button to turn on the computer before contemplating on whether he wanted coffee or apple juice. Either would wake him up almost instantly and that's what he needed. He decided on apple juice since then he wouldn't have to leave his room and then the delectable aroma wouldn't wake anyone up.

By the time he got back from gulping down a glass or two of the juice his laptop had been awakened. He typed in his password to unlock it and smiled sadly to himself when his desktop picture showed up full screen. It was a very old picture, one that held Blaine, Nick, and himself one year on Halloween. Jeff had dressed up as Spider-Man, Nick being BatMan, and Blaine was dressed like a clown with a huge polka dot bow tie and his curls loose around his head. Jeff longed to have that back. He still talked to Blaine daily but he hadn't realized how much he had missed talking to his former best friend. He hoped things would go back to normal as soon as the brunette was home again.

Jeff shook his head lightly to erase his thoughts and clicked on his Internet icon to get it up and running. Once it was loaded he logged into his Facebook and saw he had another message, this time from Blaine.

_Did you hear from Nick? He's coming to Ohio! It's great! I'm so excited, going to be just like old times. -Blaine_

Jeff giggled after reading the message and typed out a small reply before going to find another glass of apple juice.

_Yeah man, he told me last night. I'm looking forward to it. We should plan a party for him or something. Like a welcome home kind of thing. Let me know what you think. -Jeff_

Blaine never was that into sleep so he was already awake and showered when he saw a reply from the blonde teenager. He loved the idea about having a party and be already ha plans in his mind of how everything could go.

_Jeff, you are a genius! A party sounds like an amazing idea! I'll text Kurt and see if he can help us plan, I'm sure he won't have a problem with it. Besides he's been dying to meet Nick. -Blaine_

Jeff giggled at Blaine's reply as he sat down in his chair again, this time fully equipped with a container of apple juice in his hands. He took the lid off the bottle as he thought of ideas for the party. The blonde took a sip from the bottle and replaced the lid before placing it beside his laptop on the desk and setting out to type a reply to the brunette.

_Okay, Blainers. Let me know Kurtsies ideas because I definitely want to help plan. No way this is happening and I have nothing to do with it. I've missed him too much for that to be the case. -Jeff_

Blaine burst out laughing at Jeff's reply but could understand where he was coming from. Jeff and Nick were like brothers before he had to leave. Blaine was positive that is Nick had a choice he would have just moved in with Jeff instead of moving across the country. Sadly he didn't have an input since he was forced to move to Phoenix.

_Yeah yeah, Jeffy. As soon as that boy wakes up and messages me back I will let you know any and all ideas he has. Also, I have a question... -Blaine_

Jeff raised an eyebrow at the end of Blaine's messaged as confusion draped over him. He didn't know if he should be worried about the question or happy. He knew he was worried though either way. He didn't bother messaging Blaine back since he saw that the other boy was already typing out a message for the blonde.

_You still love him, don't you? -Blaine_

Jeff bit his lip as he read over the message and looked to his lap sadly. Truth is, he does still love Nick. The only problem is he realized he loved him too late. It had been almost a year since Nick had moved and Jeff was going through so much when he saw all the other young boys talking about how they liked girls but him and Blaine had always felt different. Both of them had always had feelings towards the attractive boys instead of the beautiful girls their age.

Jeff had tried getting over him once he realized it could never be since Nick had moved across the country, but now that he was moving back all these feelings started rushing back and he couldn't hold them back anymore.

_Yeah, I think I do. -Jeff_

* * *

**Jeffffyyyy.**

**Sorry xD Please review. I love you all and thank you again for reading this. ~hearts~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank for all the reviews and follows on this! I honestly love you all for using your time for writing something that probably really sucks c:**

**I am working on the next chapter and I hope to have it done so I can post it next weekend. Though I play darts and now that it's dart season it could be longer until I update. **

**Thank you again and please enjoy this chapter while ignoring any typos that are in this c:**

**~hearts~**

**Disclaimer: I own none of these lovelies. Except Lucas, he's kinda sorta mine**

* * *

Almost a week later since Jeff had heard from Nick about him moving to Westerville. Almost a week since Jeff couldn't stop thinking about the brunette. He couldn't wait for Nick to be back in Ohio. All he wanted was for it to be just a couple days later so Nick would actually be there in Ohio. All that was keeping Jeff sane was knowing he'd be seeing the brown eyed brunette boy soon and then they could go back to old times. The day before Nick got back Jeff had completely zoned out in class and luckily Blaine was there to get him back on Earth.

"Jeff." Blaine whispered to the blonde once he saw the blank look on his face. A look he knew all too well as one that meant he was thinking of the brunette again. Jeff didn't reply since he was too far gone in la la land. Blaine nudged him on the shoulder making the blonde shake his head and look toward him with an accusatory look.

"What?" Jeff hissed under his breath towards the brunette. He had just been thinking about Saturday and the party they were throwing to welcome Nick back to his proper home. They had invited all the Warblers and a couple of their other friends from Dalton that weren't fellow singers.

Blaine tilted his head towards the teacher at the front of the room trying to get the blonde Warbler to pay attention again. "Mrs. S is going to kill you if you zone out. Again."

Jeff shook his head and looked down to the empty worksheet sitting on his desk. He really did have to start paying attention, but it was so damn hard when he knew he was going to be seeing Nick in a day. He just couldn't wait to see the boy again. The blonde started to fill out a couple of the questions but realized it was no use since the class was almost over and he'd been zoned out the entire time.

A couple agonizing minutes later and the bell rang, signaling their lunch break. Blaine and Jeff worked on packing up their binders before going to leave the class. They just reached the door when the teacher called Jeff back. "Mr. Sterling?" Jeff groaned and turned around.

"Yes, Mrs. S?" The blonde said as sweetly as possible.

"Can I speak to you for a moment." She spoke as she started piling her books and papers on her desk, getting ready for her own lunch break.

Jeff turned around and told Blaine to go on without him and he would catch up with him later. Blaine reluctantly left the classroom to go fine Kurt to head towards the lunch room. The blonde turned around and made his way over to the teacher's desk with a forced smile on his face. "What can I do for you, Mrs. S?"

"Mr. Sterling, I caught you gazing off into space on multiple occasions today while I was teaching a very important lesson. What are we going to do about this?" The teacher had been working on putting her papers into her shoulder bag but she looked up from what she was doing to look for the blonde's reply.

Jeff scratched at his neck before running his hand through his hair and shrugging. "I don't know, can I just promise it won't happen again?" The blonde had a feeling the teacher wouldn't allow that since he had been zoning out basically all week.

Mrs. S shook her head sadly. "Mr. Sterling, you've been losing yourself far too often this week. Care to share what's on your mind?"

Jeff let a smile go through before he could stop himself. "I have something big happening this weekend." He said quietly, not really wanting to share with his French teacher that he was finally going to see the boy he loved again.

The teacher nodded her head in semi-understanding as she went back to putting her things away. "Fine, Mr. Sterling. This is the last time I'm going to allow this to happen. No more after today."

Jeff held himself back from jumping for joy. "Thank you, Mrs. S. I promise it won't happen again." The blonde backed away before the teacher could say another word and rushed his way out of the classroom to find Blaine and Kurt. The blonde Warbler found the couple on their way into the lunchroom and he ran up behind them, all but jumping on top of them.

"Kurtsies!" Jeff exclaimed while patting the countertenor on the back. "How's the plans for Saturday going?" The blonde turned his attention to Blaine with a wide grin, "Did your brother get the alcohol, Blainers?"

Kurt and Blaine giggled at Jeff's over excitement. They both knew how in love Jeff was with Nick. Blaine was told by the blonde himself, but Kurt could just tell from the way the blonde talked about the other boy, and because of this he wanted to meet Nick so badly.

"Yes, Coop got some stuff, and Kurt and I were just talking about the plans. Care to join?" Blaine answered with a smile towards Jeff, then letting his gaze land on his boyfriend.

Jeff wrapped his arms around Blaine and Kurt, walking in between them. "Of course, Blainers. What exactly were you talking about?" He looked to his left then right before looking forward again to make sure they didn't walk into something.

"Kurt got the cups and pop, as well as some streamers and balloons. We are going to go out tonight though to get some more decorations." Blaine explained as he and the other two boys walked down the hall.

Jeff nodded his head and took his arms off of the other boys. "Okay, just make sure it's not going to look like some kiddy party. We don't want it to be a kiddy party, I mean we're 17, there's no reason for us to have a party that's for 8 year olds." Jeff started rambling on and on and Kurt and Blaine could tell just how excited and nervous he was for the brunette to be back.

"Jeff, calm down. You're basically yelling at us." Blaine stopped the boys and placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder to keep him from jumping up and down. Kurt giggled at how excited Jeff was. He knew how much he missed Nick, he only heard about him about 10 times a day.

Jeff smiled and took a deep breath, after shaking his shoulder to get Blaine to let go. "Okay, Blainers. I'm just excited." The blonde smiled widely and started bouncing on his heels again, making Blaine hold onto one shoulder and Kurt hold onto the other to calm him down. Jeff pouted, "Please stop. I'm so excited I need to vent out some way."

Blaine and Kurt laughed, pulling their hands off reluctantly, and watched as Jeff started to actually jump up and down on the spot. They could understand why he was so excited but they did wish he would calm down just a tad since he was making a huge scene in the middle of the halls at Dalton.

After the blonde had jumped around for a minute or two he calmed down since he was running out of breath. "Okay. So when are you guys going?" Jeff spoke between deep breaths of air he took trying to refill his lungs.

Blaine looked to Kurt and shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. Later tonight I guess. When does Nick get in tomorrow?" Blaine looked back to Jeff, who was again started to smile widely.

Jeff hated lying, but he needed to continue with this one lie which was Nick got back to Westerville tomorrow. He actually got back that night but Jeff wanted to see Nick by himself, nobody knowing who he was with except his parents. So that's how he had it set up, "I think tomorrow at like 4 or 5." he lied.

Blaine nodded his head and stepped over so he was beside Kurt instead of Jeff and grabbed the other brunette's hand. "Well me and Kurt are going to go eat some lunch, you go ahead and do whatever." The boy started pulling Kurt towards the lunchroom again before turning around and laughing at the scene Jeff was still making. He had started jumping up and down again while thrusting his fist in the air in excitement. Kurt and Blaine couldn't hold in their laughter.

Jeff composed himself, keeping the smile that was plastered to his face, and walked in the opposite direction than where Kurt and Blaine went. He made his way to his roommateless dorm room to get something to eat instead of from the lunch room but had to stop once he realized how close he was to seeing Nick again. It had started to sink in but it hadn't completely, not quite yet, but now it had. In just a few short hours he would be seeing Nick again and there would be nothing keeping them apart. To say the least, Jeff couldn't wait.

* * *

Nick was getting so tired of packing. He was so happy that soon he would be in their new house and wouldn't have to worry about putting things in boxes, but instead the complete opposite and pulling things out to put away. The brunette just had a couple more boxes he needed to tape up before him and his father left for the airport. All he could think about at the moment was saying goodbye to the couple friends he had gained but the most important person was Lucas. His boyfriend.

Nick was not looking forward to saying goodbye to him. He didn't know how he was going to. Lucas and him had gotten together about a year after he moved to Phoenix and did take a break or two since they had gotten together but had always felt like they loved each other. Nick was happy he was going back to Westerville and not moving to another new city, but he wished he wouldn't have to leave at all. Him and Lucas had decided they were going to try to still be together but both knew that long distance relationships never work. They just didn't want to say goodbye, not yet.

When Nick finished taping his boxes and the truck was loaded he quickly went over to Lucas' to say goodbye. He knocked on the door and smiled when the other boy's mother answered it. She smiled at Nick and said hello before asking if he wanted to come in. Nick replied saying he just wanted to say goodbye to Lucas making the woman remember that Nick was leaving that day. She called for Lucas and the other boy showed up at the door a few moments later. He smiled at Nick and pulled him in for a quick kiss knowing there wouldn't be many more.

"Hi, baby." Nick smiled against Lucas' lips and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him closer. Lucas leaned into Nick's touch, never wanting it to end but knowing it would be over soon.

He leaned his head into the crook of Nick's neck and sighed. "I don't want to say goodbye."

Nick laughed lightly, "Considering I just said hi I'd prefer a hello back instead of goodbye." the brunette joked making the other teen smack him lightly on the chest.

"You know what I mean. Why do you have to go?" Lucas complained into Nick's shoulder.

"We've been through this." Nick pulled away and smiled at his boyfriend. "Don't worry baby. Everything's going to be fine." Lucas nodded and hugged him again, this time tighter.

"Okay, I love you Nick."

"I know baby. I love you too." Nick let go and started walking backwards away from Lucas. "I'll call you when I get in, okay?"

"Okay." Lucas smiled sadly as he watched Nick walk away. He leaned against his door frame, wishing today never had to come.

Nick walked back to his house and got in the truck without a word to his father. He did his seatbelt up and looked to the man beside him confused as to why he hadn't started driving. "You gonna drive or...?"

His father looked to him and smiled sadly, "Yeah, son. I was just thinking. I'm sorry we have to leave your boyfriend."

Nick shook his head, "I know." he looked out the front window and nodded his head, "I know, dad. You've apologized for days now. Let's just go before I try to leave." Mr. Duval looked out the window and sighed, starting the car and pulling out of the driveway to make their way to the airport.

* * *

Once the school day was over and Jeff was back in his dorm, he really couldn't hold in his excitement any longer. He started blasting his music from his ipod and dancing around while pushing the thought of any homework to the back of his brain. Just a couple more hours and he would be with Nick. Nothing could worry him or bug him when that thought was going through his mind.

After 20 minutes of dancing around his room he decided he should get some homework done since he knew he wouldn't be able to when the brunette got there. He sat down at his desk, leaving his music blasting while pulling out his science textbook. The blonde had just flipped open to the page in the book he need when a knock came from his door. Jeff sat there confused for a moment and contemplated ignoring it until another knock came.

The blonde stood up with a sigh and made his way to the door. Another knock came from the impatient person behind the door and Jeff almost yelled at them in frustration. Until he opened the door to see Nick.

Jeff smiled instantly and pulled Nick into a hug before anything was said or done. "Nick!" Jeff exclaimed excitedly. He pulled away from the brunette to look at him and make sure it was really him. That's when he noticed his clothes.

Tight white wife beater under a black leather jacket with ripped dark denim jeans. Jeff openly gaped at him when what he saw set in. "What the hell are you wearing?" He asked as he stared at Nicks arms that looked incredible in that leather.

Nick smile into the hug and laughed lightly when Jeff started freaking out from his clothes. "I told you things have changed." Nick smiled, making Jeff's heart swoon. It was the same smile he had before he left and Jeff could tell instantly that yes, this was definitely Nick.

Jeff shook his head lightly and pulled Nick into his room so they could talk in private. The blonde hadn't told anyone that Nick was coming back that night and apparently Nick hadn't told him just how early. The blonde walked over to his bed and sat down on the edge while still staring at Nick. "So why exactly do you look like Danny from Grease?"

Nick smiled and walked to the unused bed that sat across from Jeff's. He sat down on the edge so he was facing the blonde and could only smile wider. God, he had missed this boy. "I look like Danny from Grease because I'm a badass."

Jeff couldn't hold back his laughter. Nick? Nick Duval? A bad ass? No way was this the real Nick, but when he smiled the blonde knew for sure. Nobody could smile like Nick, nor could they make Jeff get butterflies like he was right now. "I don't know what you qualify as 'badass', but you are certainly not it." Jeff smiled and scooted back on his bed so he could sit cross legged.

The brunette scoffed a he followed the blondes suit and moved back on the bed he was occupying to mirror Jeff's stance. "Where I come from I am the most bad ass guy in town."

"Must be a small town." Jeff joked as he smiled at Nick. He really had missed him. It was as if nothing changed, bickering as if brothers, being together even if they were in the middle of the worst fight. That's just how things went with Nick and Jeff, and all Jeff could hope was that was how things would always be. Or maybe a little more.

Nick smiled at the blonde while shaking his head slightly. "I don't remember you being such a jokester." Nick took a moment to look around the room he was in. Two twin beds, a desk, a tv, and two wardrobes. There weren't many pictures or posters or anything really on the walls. They seemed really empty and the brunette couldn't help but wonder why Jeff hadn't decorated the walls. He looked back to the blonde as an idea sparked, "What do you say we go out, hm? Is there a bar or something around here we could go to?"

Jeff bit his lip and his eyes widened slightly, maybe he wasn't exactly the same. "Well I have a curfew of 11, but I do know of one bar. Though I don't think you'd be interested." Jeff looked to his hands and started fidgeting. The only bar he knew of was Scandals, the gay bar. As far as he could remember, Nick was straight.

Nick shrugged his shoulders and clapped his hands lightly. "Try me, Jeff."

Jeff looked up to the brunette and sighed. "It's called Scandals, but I don't think you'll want to go. It's kind of a gay bar." Jeff looked way as he trailed off at the end of his sentence. Nick looked at him as if he was crazy.

"You think I'd have a problem at a gay bar?" Nick asked incredulously.

Jeff looked back at Nick with a light blush tinting his cheeks. "Yeah." he mumbled.

Nick burst out laughing and fell back on the bed he was sitting on. He gripped onto his stomach and tried to stop the laughter that was erupting from him. After a few moments of Nick laughing his head off and Jeff looking at him as if he had gone crazy, the brunette sat up still having a few giggles. "Jeff, I thought I had told you. I'm gay."

Jeff's eyes widened again and a smile spread across his lips before he could stop himself. "What?" he asked as excitement came across him in a wave. "I'm bi." the blonde spoke quickly, then covered his mouth in astonishment. Had he really just said that? Did he really just come out to Nick?

Nick smiled, "That's great, blondie." He stood up from the bed and held a hand out for Jeff, "Now then. Scandals?"

* * *

**Do you guys think goody two shoes Jeffy is gonna go?**

**To be honest I don't even know yet. Kind of just started writing and this is what happened xD**

**Anywayss, thank you again for reading, please review to let me know if this is just complete garbage and I should stop or what... I am very self conscious about my writing x.x **

**Thank you again ~hearts~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey c:**

**I would like to start off by apologizing for how long it's taken me to post the next chapter. I feel really horrible for not having this ready before today. **

**Now I want to thank all of you who have reviewed this. It means a lot to me to have some feedback. **

**I hope all of you enjoy this chapter. I don't really know what I think of it yet so I'm kind of worried. ~hearts~**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the awesome people in this.**

* * *

Jeff couldn't understand why he had agreed to this, but here he was at 10 o'clock on a Thursday in Scandals with the boy he loved whom he had only just found out was gay, meaning there was a possibility he could reciprocate the feelings.

Jeff had been dancing all night, trying his best to get Nick on the dance floor as well but had no luck. At least at the beginning of the night. After Nick had smuggled a few drinks into himself he was like a dancing machine, never leaving Jeff's side but always keeping Lucas in mind to make sure he didn't go too far. When the brunette tried to get Jeff to have a drink he just laughed and shook his head. Apparently he didn't drink much. Nick just shrugged and finished the drink off himself.

Jeff had lost track of time but when he pulled out his phone when he felt a vibration his eyes widened when he caught sight at the time. He pulled Nick off the dance floor, out of the crowd and to the stranded bar. "We have to go, it's almost 10:30."

Nick had been still moving to the beat but when what the blonde said sunk in he just shrugged. "It's only 10:30, so what?"

Jeff rolled his eyes and started pulling Nick out of the bar and towards the car. "My curfew is 11." Jeff spoke after the two teens had finally reached the fresh air of outside.

Nick rolled his eyes in reply, "Are you actually that much of a goody goody? It's Thursday, tomorrow's Friday,-"

"Yes thank you Rebecca Black, now take me home before I get in trouble." Jeff cut in before Nick could say another word. The blonde did not enjoy the thought of being out past curfew. He was a "goody goody", as Nick had called it, and he didn't care.

Nick sighed and shook his head disappointed in the blonde. "Fine, Jeff. Let's go." Nick walked over to his car and opened the door to get in before Jeff stopped him.

"There is no way you are driving us home while under the influence." Jeff moved to the driver side and pulled Nick away from the door and took him to the passenger side before he could object. The blonde opened the door for the brunette and pushed him inside then moved to his side of the car to get in and drive.

"I didn't drink that much, blondie. I'm fine to drive."

"No." Jeff stated. "I'm driving, I do not have a death wish and I'm sure you don't either." Jeff put the key in the ignition and shifted the gear to drive before pulling out of the parking spot and driving down the road, slowly to make sure he didn't get them in an accident.

Nick moved to turn the radio on, accidentally hitting the volume up too loud making AC/DC blast from the stereo. "Sorry." Nick mumbled as he turned the volume down.

Jeff smiled at Nick and shrugged his shoulders, though the noise had hurt his ears. He did not know Nick was into such metal music._ Though we haven't spoken for months_, Jeff thought to himself. He nodded his head lightly to the music that was still playing but now softer in the background as he stopped at a red light. "So, do you want me to drop you off at home and then you can get your car tomorrow?"

"Why, what's tomorrow?" Nick asked as he looked to Jeff with a confused look.

Jeff forgot the party was supposed to be a surprise, and like always when he was lying on the spot, he stuttered. "Uh, well you are going to Dalton right? Won't you be at, er, Dalton tomorrow?" Jeff stuttered around trying to not tell the brunette of the plans for tomorrow night.

Nick nodded his head even though he felt Jeff wasn't telling him something. "Okay, blondie, whatever you say." He shifted in his seat so he was looking out his window instead of looking at the blonde and smiled, "Whatever you want to do is fine with me."

Jeff nodded his head and paid attention to the road in front of him once the light turned green. "So, uh, where exactly do you live?" he chuckled and took a quick glance at the brunette.

Nick chuckled and looked back at Jeff when realization hit and he remembered he did in fact live somewhere else. "Well right now my stuff is at my Dad's place but I'm going to be in the dorms at Dalton." Nick wasn't too excited about living at Dalton but he knew with how his Dad and his relationship has dropped he knew there would be no way his dad would change his mind nor did he really want to. He sighed, "36 King street."

Jeff nodded his head and turned down a corner to make his way in the right direction of King Street. "So when will you be starting at Dalton?" Jeff asked just trying to keep the conversation going instead of being plunged into the awkward silence that was bound to come at some point.

Nick bit his lip in thought and scratched the back of his neck, "I don't really know to be honest. I mean I guess I should start as soon as I can but I don't really know." Nick started to ramble so he stopped himself before he could rant on any further.

Jeff nodded his head and turned down King street, leaning forward in his seat to read the numbers on the houses. "Okay well let me know when you'll be there getting settled, I'll help you move in. Hell we never know, you may end up being my roommate." Jeff chuckled as he pulled up in front of the brunette's house.

Nick looked to Jeff with a surprised look on his face while unbuckling his seat belt. "You don't have a roommate?" he asked incredulously.

Jeff shook his head no and gave Nick a small smile. "So I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

Nick smiled and nodded his head, "Yeah, I'll text you okay?"

Jeff bit his lip and thought about this for a moment, did Nick have his number again? Jeff didn't know so he started looking around the dashboard for a pen making Nick question what he was doing. "I'm looking for a pen, I don't think you have my number."

Nick nodded his head and dig his phone out of his pocket, passing it to the other boy. "Here, just put it in." The brunette smiled at the blonde, not seeing he had multiple messages on his screen from Lucas.

Jeff pressed the home button to the iPhone making the screen illuminate showing the several texts from Lucas. The blonde raised an eyebrow at the texts but tried not to think anything of it. It wasn't his phone so he shouldn't go snooping, but it was so hard not to when there were multiple messages saying _Hello?!_ and _Babe, are you in Westerville now?!_ "Hey Nick, you have some texts from some guy named Lucas."

Nick's eyes widened and he mentally face palmed himself. "Shit." He exclaimed as realization hit. "I forgot to call him." Nick spoke as if Jeff should know who _him_ was but he had no clue.

Jeff handed the brunette his phone back without entering his number. "If you don't mind me asking, who's Lucas?" Jeff asked sheepishly, extremely worried of Nick's answer.

Nick looked to Jeff and took his phone back with a small smile. "Lucas. He's my boyfriend." The brunette looked to his phone and scrolled through all the messages from his boyfriend, sighing when he realized how mad Lucas is going to be that he never replied. "I guess I should go. I'll message you later." Before Jeff could say anything back Nick was out of the car and on his phone, walking to the door to go inside.

Jeff sighed and watched as the brunette walked away. How could he have been so stupid? Of course Nick has a boyfriend. He is gorgeous, has a beautiful car that Jeff is so lucky to be able to drive, and his smile is to just die for. Jeff rested his head back on his seat and sighed as he started to get lost in the music that was still softly playing. The blonde started to hum along with the unfamiliar song and tapped his fingers against the steering wheel, trying to calm himself.

He sighed again and lifted his head off the headrest after a couple minutes, deciding it must look extremely creepy to just be sitting there out front of someone's house, and started driving away towards Dalton.

It took him less than 10 minutes to get back to the school, the whole time he was thinking about Nick. How much fun they had had tonight, how he had never even mentioned anyone, including Lucas, from back in Phoenix, but most importantly, how much he had changed. When the brunette told him he had changed, Jeff should have believed him. He was most definitely not expecting a skinny jean, leather jacket wearing, bad boy with muscles to be who was once Nick, the nerdy little boy who would never hurt a fly or go anywhere near tight clothing. Jeff did have to admit he did enjoy having Nick back, no matter how much he had changed. He'd always be the same little boy who was in need of a lunch when they first met many years ago in Jeff's eyes.

* * *

When Nick got inside he was on the phone with Lucas, apologizing over and over for not calling him when he had promised he would. "Lucas, I'm sorry. I went and saw Jeff and then-"

"Jeff? Who's Jeff?" Lucas interrupted with so much attitude it almost made Nick sick.

Nick sighed and ran a hand through his hair while making his way up the stairs to his temporary room. "Jeff. You know, Jeff. I'm sure I've mentioned him before. He was my friend before I moved and I went to hang out with him to catch up on some stuff."

Lucas shook his head with a sigh and moved to sit on his bed, "Well I don't want you hanging out too much with him."

"Why? He's just a friend, Luke. You are my boyfriend. He was my best friend before I left and it's probably going to go back to that." Nick couldn't believe what he was hearing from Lucas. Jeff had always been just his friend, and probably always will be. Lucas was the one that he wanted, and the fact that he had him made him so happy he would never do anything to jeopardize it.

"Fine. Whatever. Do what you want. I have to go to bed though. I'll talk to you tomorrow okay?"

"Okay, baby. Love you."

"Love you too."

Nick hung up the phone and threw it to his bed, not wanting to have any reminders of Lucas' lack of trust visible. He sat down on his bed beside the dropped electronic and sighed, placing his head in his hands. He hadn't even been there for a day yet and his boyfriend had already lost faith.

Nick shook his head out of thought, he couldn't think like that. He had to believe in Lucas and Lucas had to believe in him, as well as trust. The brunette stood up from the bed and moved to his suitcase to pull out some clothes to sleep in, ending up with an old batman shirt and plaid pj pants. He fell onto his bed after changing and moved his phone to the charger that was plugged into the wall beside him, seeing he had a message on facebook from Jeff.

_So I never actually got to enter my number to your phone, but I just wanted to say I had a lot of fun tonight. I'm really glad I decided to go. -Jeff_

Nick smiled to himself once he finished reading the message. He heard what sounded like someone walking through the hall so he got up quickly to turn off his light before going back to his bed to type out a reply to the blonde.

_I had a lot of fun too, blondie. Next time we'll have to go earlier so we have more time there. Or on a day you have a later curfew, or you could always stay out past it... And don't worry about the number thing, I'll get it tomorrow when I'm at Dalton. -Nick_

Jeff was just about to fall to sleep when the screen to his phone lit up indicating a message. He sighed as he contemplated on replying now or not, but then he remembered he started the conversation with Nick and since it was Nick there was no way he could wait to reply.

_How many times am I gonna have to tell you that I'm not going to be staying out past curfew. My teachers would flip and I like being on their good side, if I do something wrong they usually look past it. -Jeff_

Nick laughed at his goody two shoes friend. He couldn't believe he had once been like that, always doing work and freaking out about projects or tests. There was no way he would do that now. He'd barely even do the work in class let alone any extra work that was assigned for at home.

_Okay Jeff, whatever you say. But I must warn you that I am known back in Phoenix for corrupting people and it seems like you would be a great challenge for me. -Nick_

Jeff had to cover his mouth to muffle the loud giggles that were coming from him due to Nick's response. The blonde could barely hold back the yawn that made it's way through his giggle fit, making him remember just how tired he was.

_Well fine, have fun with your failing of corrupting me. But I have to get some sleep tonight, I have school tomorrow unlike some people I know. -Jeff_

Nick smiled at the message before rolling onto his side to get more comfortable. He couldn't wait for tomorrow, but he was also a little apprehensive. How Jeff acted after mentioning tomorrow sparked recognition in the brunette's mind as if he should recognize that behavior but it had been so long that he couldn't remember.

_Fine, goody goody. I'll see you tomorrow at Dalton. Have fun in class. -Nick_

_I will. -Jeff_

Nick got the reply almost instantly and couldn't stop the smile that was spreading across his face. There was no way he was going to stop hanging out with Jeff. He had just gotten him back and there was nobody, including Lucas, that could keep them apart.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please review. Maybe leave some suggestions for this if you want, I have a general idea of where I want this to go but don't know about some minor details. Love you all ~hearts~**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, I am so immensely sorry for taking so long to update. I feel horrible for taking longer than usual and it physically pains me to say that I have a feeling it's going to be about the same amount of time until the next chapter.

To fill you guys in, just a couple hours ago my laptop broke and now I have to use my iPod for all my writing and posting and basically everything. I am sorry it took so long to update and the only excuse I have other than the broken laptop is I have had such terrible writers block then when I had inspiration my laptop broke. Please keep in mind that since a lot of this was written on my iPod there is autocorrect so for any typos of spelling mistakes I am sorry.

Again I apologize for taking so long and I will do my best to update quicker but god I have a feeling that won't happen.

Now that this long AN is done, please enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I own none of these awesome people no matter how much I wish I did.

* * *

Jeff awoke the next day to the sound of his alarm, making him just want to go back to sleep. He groaned and rolled over on his bed to reach for his phone seeing that it wasn't his alarm but someone was calling him instead. Someone who was not in his contacts list.

"Hello?" The blonde asked his voice still groggy from sleep.

"Hey, Jeff. It's Nick, I got your number from Blaine. Just calling to see if you wanted to go get some coffee with me. Maybe give me my car back and everything." Nick smiled and stood up from where he was sitting on his bed to pace through his room. He didn't understand why he was feeling nervous It was just coffee, nothing else right?

Jeff cleared his throat and sat up on his bed, "Sure. Uh, give me like half an hour to get ready and then I'll pick you up. That okay with you?"

Nick smiled and nodded his head even though he knew Jeff couldn't see him, "Sounds good, blondie. See ya then." Nick hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket, making him wonder what he was going to do for the next half hour.

Jeff said goodbye to the already dead line before putting the phone back on the night stand. He laid his head back on his pillow before what he just agreed to set in.

Coffee with Nick. In half an hour. _Half an hour_. There was no way Jeff could be ready in that much time. He sat up in his bed, suddenly very awake, and moved his legs over the side of the bed to stand up. He sighed as sleep started settling in again but knew he couldn't let it win like he usually did. He stood up with a little difficulty, grabbing onto the wall beside him to stay standing straight. He sighed again as he made his way towards his bathroom to shower and get ready for the long day ahead of him.

After his 15 minute shower he went back into his room and picked up his phone to see if he had any messages. Turns out he had multiple. All of them from Blaine.

_Dude, Nick's in Westerville early. -Blaine_

_Did you hear me? Nick. Is. Here. -Blaine_

_Answer me Jeff. You and I both know this is important to you. -Blaine_

_JEFF. ANSWER YOUR GOD DAMN PHONE. -Blaine_

Jeff sighed after reading through them, locking his phone and throwing it onto his bed so he could get dressed. He walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out a clean uniform and changed into it before he heard another buzz come from his phone. He walked back over to his bed to pick up the phone as he did up the buttons to his shirt.

_Jeff, seriously. I was talking to Nick. He is here in Westerville. Considering you're in love with the guy, just thought you should know. -Blaine_

Jeff sighed as he decided he should reply so maybe the curly haired teen could calm down some.

_Blaine, I know. He got in yesterday. I knew he got in yesterday, I just didn't tell anyone since I wanted to have a night to just him and I. -Jeff_

_And what exactly did you do in this night to just 'you and him'? -Blaine_

Jeff shook his head at the reply but knew should have expected something like that from him.

_Talked at first, found out a few things, then went to hang out for a few hours. Now if you'll excuse me I'm in the middle of getting ready to go get coffee with him. -Jeff_

_Just tell me what you found out then I'll leave you alone. -Blaine._

Jeff sighed as he read over the message while locking his dorm room and heading towards where he parked the brunette's car the previous night. He didn't know if he wanted to tell Blaine these things. Well, of course he wanted to, it's that he didn't know if he could. Once he reached the car and was settled in the drivers seat he pulled his phone out again and typed out his reply.

_First, he's gay._

_Second, he's not single. -Jeff_

Nick didn't know what he was supposed to do when he waited for Jeff. Since they had just moved in almost nothing was unpacked or set up which meant no tv, no video games, no darts, there wasn't even a radio set up that he could play some music from. He decided he would just play some random games he had on his phone while he waited.

After he had started his what had to be hundredth game of temple run, he saw a message from the blonde saying he had arrived. He got up from his seat on the still plastic wrapped couch and made his way over to the door, opening it and walking out before turning back to lock it. Once he turned around he saw his car sitting in his driveway and he couldn't help but smile.

He walked over to his black '69 Pontiac GTO and couldn't stop the smile that took over his face. It had only been one night, but this car was Nick's baby. If anything were to ever happen to it he didn't know what he would do. "I'm so glad you're home."

Jeff watched from the drivers seat and raised an eyebrow at the other teen. Did he actually just talk to a car... The blonde dropped the thought and got out of the vehicle, handing the keys to Nick with a smile. "It's a beautiful car, Nick. Do I want to know how you could afford it?" he asked as a joke but had some actual honest fear behind it. With how much Nick had changed in appearance Jeff could only wonder what else had changed.

Nick smiled at the blonde and shook his head no. "I don't think you do, blondie." The brunette winked and moved around Jeff to sit down in his car in the drivers seat. He sighed once the familiar feeling of his car set in, making him not want to ever leave.

Jeff stood there frozen momentarily, did that actually just happen? Did he really just wink at him? Why would he have winked at him? That couldn't have been directed to him, he has a boyfriend. Doesn't he?

Jeff was broken out of his thoughts as Nick called out to him, "Come on, blondie. Just because I have all day doesn't mean I want to spend it waiting on you."

Jeff turned around and walked to the passenger side of the car to get in. After his seatbelt was done up and Nick had the car running he looked at the brunette with an amused expression, "Do you even know where you're going?"

"No clue." Nick replied honestly as he pulled out of the driveway and started driving in a random direction.

Jeff laughed when Nick turned left out of the driveway when he really should have turned right to get to the coffee shop. "Well, now we are going in the opposite direction of the Starbucks."

Nick shrugged as he reached the end of the street he was on and turned around so he would be facing the right way, "That better blondie?" He smiled as he took a quick glance at Jeff before looking back to the road in front of him.

Jeff shook his head as he watched Nick with a raised eyebrow. "I did know a way to get to it from that direction." he offered, making an annoyed look from Nick appear. Jeff laughed as he turned his body to look out the front window.

Nick shook his head and mumbled something incoherent as he drove down the road. "Where am I going at the end of this street?" the brunette looked to the blonde for a moment before looking out the window since he didn't have a death wish.

"Turn left at the end of this road, then right a couple streets later." Jeff spoke as he stayed looking out the window, every once in awhile looking out his window or stealing a quick glance at Nick.

Nick nodded his head and silence overtook the vehicle, making him realize the radio was off. "You turned off my tunes?" he asked as he looked at Jeff incredulously.

Jeff turned to look at Nick with a an eyebrow raised, "Seriously? You had AC/DC, Metallica, and a whole bunch of other stupid rock bands playing. You expected me to listen to that crap as I drove home last night?" he shook his head as he turned back to look out the window, "You are crazy."

Nick gaped at the horror Jeff just said, almost pulling over to teach Jeff some good music education. "Dude, you have got to be kidding me? AC/DC is one of my favourite bands. You cannot be serious when you say they're crap." He shook his head as he turned back to look out the window, taking the left turn the blonde had designated. "I suppose you like Katy Perry, and Cody Simpson, maybe even a little One Direction?"

Jeff raised an eyebrow at Nick as he shook his head, "Wow, you have seriously gone mental." He looked out the window again as he sighed, "Katy Perry, yes, but One Direction is shit and Cody Simpson is okay." He looked back to Nick and smirked, "Don't get me wrong though, I like Led Zeppelin, Motley Crue, and Poison, the_ good_ rock."

Nick nodded his head along as Jeff spoke about the mainstream crap he listened to but when he heard Zeppelin mentioned his ears perked up, "Woah, Poison? You like Poison but not AC/DC? I think you're the mentally insane one here." He turned to smile at the blonde, seeing Jeff looking at him with a look of disapproval. "What?" he asked confused.

Jeff shook his head and dropped the look he was giving the brunette, "Nothing, it's just before you left I would have never pegged you for the type that would like rock music and turn this." As Jeff spoke he took a good look at Nick, taking in the obviously signature leather jacket and the tight t-shirt that sat under it.

Nick looked to Jeff and gave him a slight smile as he thought about it. To be honest Nick never thought he would be like this either, but he would never tell anyone that. Nobody needed to know that he missed being who he once was or that some days he still listened to Katy Perry. No, nobody needed to know that.

The brunette shrugged and looked out the window once more, "It's not that big of a deal. It's just leather. Besides, who said anything about you not changing? You are a lot taller than what you were back then."

"And you're still the same height." Jeff joked as he removed his gaze from the brunette. "Don't worry, Nicky. Short works for you." He smiled as he looked back to Nick for a moment and back out his window. "Turn here." he said a little more excited as he realized how close he was to having coffee running through his veins.

Nick obeyed and turned down the street they were about to pass, making a sign for Starbucks show up at the side of the road. "Ah, found it." He chuckled and looked around the parking lot to find a spot to park his baby. When he found one without any other cars around it he pulled into it satisfied and turned the car off. "Don't think I missed that comment about my height, I heard it loud and clear, I just need a comeback."

Jeff laughed as he opened his door to get out of the car, waiting for the brunette to join him out in the cool morning air. Once the brunette was out of the car he spoke, "Whatever you say, Nicky."

Nick sighed and walked to beside the blonde, "Could you possibly not call me that?" he asked trying to have the kindest voice he could. Nick had nothing against the name, or the fact that it would be just Jeff calling him that, but to the brunette it felt too boyfriendy and Nick didn't need another reason for Lucas to think something was going on between the two.

Jeff bit his lip and nodded his head sadly, "Yeah, sorry I guess it's not very appropriate." The blonde looked to the ground and took a deep breath. Of course it hurt him to hear that, Nick was his Nicky like he was before he left but Jeff did have to admit that the name sounded like a pet name or something your boyfriend would call you, so he could understand partially why Nick asked him not to. Jeff sighed as he put his hands in his pockets and looked up to Nick, "Can we just go inside?"

Nick felt a pang of hurt when he saw the blonde's face but nodded his head quickly and started walking towards the door. "Yeah. So what are you going to get to drink?" he asked trying to lighten the subject.

Jeff sighed and walked along side of Nick, "Caramel macchiato." he said with a grin. "Always gotten it here and never gotten anything else."

Nick raised an eyebrow at the blonde, "Then I have a proposition for you." he smiled and reached out to grab the door handle, holding the door open for Jeff to walk in first then following behind him.

Jeff said thank you but the overwhelming smell of coffee and the multiple flavours made him mumble it. He only realized what Nick had said when he saw the look the brunette was giving him. "Yeah, proposition. Sorry." he chuckled. "What's your proposition?" he sighed contentedly.

Nick laughed and shook his head at the blonde, "How about, I get your favourite drink then you have to have mine. Then if you don't like it we can always switch and you can have your precious caramel macchiato."

Jeff nodded his head and smiled, "I like the plan. Lets do it." He smiled and walked towards the register to order the caramel macchiato and then looked to Nick for him to order his drink.

"White chocolate mocha." Nick smiled and looked to the blonde after ordering his coffee. "I'm paying." He said quickly and took out his wallet to pay before Jeff could say anything.

Jeff raised an eyebrow and started walking towards the counter the drinks would appear on, "You know, I could have paid for myself."

Nick nodded his head and followed the blonde to the counter before answering, "Yeah, but I already had my card out, there was no need for you to get yours out too." He smiled at the blonde before grabbing the coffees that showed up on the counter, handing Jeff the mocha and keeping the macchiato for himself.

Jeff smiled and thanked the brunette for the coffee before turning around to start a search for a table to sit at. "Where would you like to sit?" he asked with a sigh from not seeing any immediate seats available.

Nick turned from the counter and quickly skimmed the room in search of a table, finally seeing one at the back of the shop. "Over there looks good." he said with a smile directed to the blonde.

Jeff looked to where Nick saw and smiled at the small area. "Looks perfect." The blonde turned to Nick with a soft smile on his face. Nick and Jeff started walking towards the table, sitting down on the chairs once they reached it.

Nick sighed as he set his coffee down on the table and got comfortable in the metal chair. "So blondie, what have you been up to?" The brunette smiled and took a sip from his coffee then placed it back on the table again.

Jeff laughed at the brunette's question. "Wow, getting straight to the point are we?" He took a sip from his own coffee before making a noise of affection. "Oh god, what did you say this was? Heaven in a cup perhaps?"

Nick laughed at Jeff's reaction, kind of expecting he would like it but not necessarily that much. "White chocolate mocha." He answered simply before taking another sip from his caramel drink. "This isn't bad either you."

Jeff shook his head and took another gulp from his mocha. "This is better though. Way better."

Nick smiled, "I'm glad you like it." He took anothe sip from his coffee before he remembered something Blaine had said to him. "Oh, I meant to ask you something."

Jeff looked up from his coffee to the brunette with a little bit of foam on his upper lip. "Okay, shoot."

Nick bit his lip to not laugh but couldn't stop the noise from escaping. "You, uh, have something on your lip." He chuckled as he watched Jeff's cheeks turn pink as he quickly grabbed a napkin to wipe at his mouth.

"Did I get it?" The blonde asked shyly after removing the napkin from his upper lip.

The brunette smiled at him, taking in his soft features and the light blush that was still tinting his cheeks. "Yeah, you got it."

Jeff looked to Nick making another blush cross his face from the look the brunette was giving him. He cleared his throat and took a sip from his mocha, making sure nothing stuck to his lip, before speaking. "Question? You had a question?"

Nick looked down to his coffee, his brows joining together in confusion. Why had he just looked at Jeff that way? Nick has a boyfriend, so why was he looking at Jeff like that and more importantly why was he thinking about him in that way.

"Right." He said awkwardly before sipping from his coffee. "When I was talking to Blaine this morning he mentioned not knowing I was in town. But he did know I woul be at Dalton today. Care to explain?"

Jeff but his lip, not expecting his lie to bite him in the ass so soon. Like always when he lied, he started to stutter. "Well, I maybe kind of told him you'd be here today." He took a sip from his mocha before continuing, needing the caffeine to make it through the lie of the party. "S-So I said that when you, uh, were to arrive we would hang out. Just us three like, erm, old times." He smiled trying to cover up his terrible lie. Jeff knew he was bad at lying, hell everybody knew, but apparently Nick didn't.

"Oh," Nick thought about this for a moment before nodding his head and taking the last sip of his macchiato. "Okay, blondie. Sounds good to me. When are you guys done school exactly?" He got up from his seat to throw out his cup in the trash can that was just a couple feet beside them then sat down again awaiting the blondes answer.

Jeff sighed in relief once Nick got up, happy he had bought his lie. "The bell rings at 2:30. It's Friday though so me and Blaine shouldn't have too much homework. If you're there at 5:00 then we should be all clear to hang out." Jeff smiled at the brunette before taking the final sips to his mocha, wishing there was more in his cup.

Nick nodded his head and smiled. There was no way he was waiting until 5 o'clock to go to Dalton, he would be lucky if he made it until lunch without seeing Blaine or Jeff again. "Okay, so I'll see you guys at 4." He said completely disregarding the blonde's thoughts and only thinking about the ideas he was already thinking about for that night, but what he had in mind was nowhere near what was actually going to happen

* * *

**Again I apologize for taking so long an I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please review, I will try and have the next chapter done for next weekend and since I have no school on Friday I just might have it done but please don't hold me to my word since I'm kind of terrible at keeping it. **

**I love you all and thank you for reading. ~hearts~**


	5. Chapter 5

**I need to apologize ****_so_**** much right now. When I said before it was going to take longer to update I had no idea I meant it would take me almost 3 weeks for this one chapter. If any of you are still following this, I am just so sorry and I hope I can update again sooner than what I did this time. **

**This chapter I think I like it more than any I've done so far but I'm still a little iffy but since it's been so long since I've updated I'm going with my gut and first instinct to post this. With that said, I would greatly appreciate it if you could review, it may even help get another chapter out quicker :P**

**I also, sadly, still have a broken laptop so I am still stuck with using my ipod to write basically everything unless I dare to write it while in the computer lab at school so please accept my apologies for any and all spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**Now that I'm done this extremely long AN, enjoy this chapter. ~hearts~**

**Disclaimer: None of this is mine, all rights belong to proper owners.**

* * *

The rest of the day went by in the blink of an eye. Nick had decided to just drive around town to get used to the new surroundings while Jeff was stuck with school. He definitely did not want to go to school but he had a feeling his parents would not approve of him skipping to hang out with Nick. By lunch all Jeff could think about was the party that night and he just couldn't believe the brunette had believed all his lies. It was a well known fact that Jeff couldn't lie so when Nick just went along with him he was amazed and didn't know what to do.

The conversation went smooth nonetheless and there Jeff sat on his bed finishing up any left over work from class that day. He heard his phone buzz signaling a text, he ignored it at first but when he heard it noise again he figured it must be important so he set his textbook in front of him on the bed and dug into his pocket for the phone.

_Jeff... Coop apparently didn't get the stuff for tonight. I'm sorry man. -Blaine_

Jeff's heart stopped and his mouth dropped. This was not happening right now. This couldn't be true. There was no way that this was happening, but when the blonde actually thought about it, that was Cooper Anderson for you.

_Blaine, please tell me this is a joke. This has to be joke, right? -Jeff_

_It's not a joke, Jeff. I'm sorry. I'm trying to get Coop to go out now but he's being lazy as usual so I don't know if it's gonna happen. -Blaine_

Jeff couldn't think straight, he stopped breathing and all he wanted to do was scream. This couldn't be happening, there was no way Blaine was telling the truth and yet, he knew this was going to happen. He knew Cooper was terrible to ask for a favor and yet he still did and he trusted him. He trusted him to get the drinks and he fell through. Jeff couldn't believe he didn't see this coming.

_Okay, whatever. Just do what you can, I'm going to finish my work and probably text Cooper a million times until he gets off his ass to get the alcohol I paid him for, okay? Okay. -Jeff_

_Okay, Jeff. Just don't make him angry, then he'll never get the stuff. -Blaine_

Jeff shook his head as he read over the last message before opening a new message to Cooper.

_Cooper Anderson, get off your ass and go get what I paid you for. -Jeff_

_Now. -Jeff_

Jeff never got a reply, not that he really wanted one but he got back to work with a new amount of annoyance in him. After another hour of reading from his textbook he heard a knock on his door. The blonde really didn't want to get up but he was not the rude type so he knew better than that.

He got up from the bed and walked to the door to hear another knock on it, "I'm coming." The blonde opened the door to see Nick smiling at him.

"Well sorry to interrupt." The brunette said with a smirk making the blonde flush.

"I-I didn't mean it _that_-"

Nick placed a hand on Jeff's chest, pushing him back into the room so they weren't in the hall for this conversation, "Hey, cool it blondie. I know what you meant." He let go of Jeff, who was embarrassed out of his mind, and started looking around the dorm room.

Jeff stood wide eyed for a moment before closing the door so no other visitors could get in his room. "Um, okay. Well not to sound rude or anything but why are you here?" He turned to Nick with a soft smile but confusion still written across his face.

Nick chuckled and turned around from one of the pictures he was looking at to take a glance at Jeff, "I take offense to that, Jeff. But I know what you mean." The brunette started walking around the room again and crossed his arms over his chest, making Jeff realize just how much muscle the brunette had gained in the past 3 years. "I'm early, I know, but I don't exactly know where anything is around here so I kind of just ended up here."

Jeff could understand that, he did just move here yesterday after all. "Okay, well I'm basically done my homework so we can go somewhere if you want. Maybe go find Blainers?" The blonde mentally face palmed himself for letting the name slip through, knowing that Nick would never let him live it down.

Nick raised an eyebrow at the blonde and held back a laugh, "Blainers?" he repeated. "Did you actually just call Blaine Blainers?" The brunette couldn't hold his laughter back anymore as chuckles burst from him. "I'm sorry, but really? Blainers? Do you pet name everybody?" he said between laughs.

The blonde rolled his eyes and shook his head at Nick. "Yes, I do 'pet name everybody', and there is nothing wrong with that in my opinion." Jeff smiled at the brunette as he defended himself.

Nick shook his head at Jeff, loving how adorable he was-wait. No, Jeff is not adorable. Jeff is not even remotely adorable, the only person that is adorable in Nick's eyes is Lucas, right? The brunette's thoughts started swirling and his head started hurting from that thought crossing his mind. The main question, though, were Nick's feelings actually platonic towards Jeff?

Jeff looked at Nick, seeing confusion written across his face making him confused too. "You okay, Nick?" the blonde said carefully, making Nick look up to him still not fully there.

"What? Oh, yeah. I'm good." Nick trailed off, looking back down to the ground still trying to comprehend his own thoughts.

The blonde watched Nick closely, wondering what was going through his head. Jeff didn't believe Nick when he said he was 'good', he wanted to make sure he was genuinely good before going to the party that night. Jeff walked over to his bed and sat down, still watching the brunette. "Okay, anyways, do you want me to text Blaine or maybe something else? I bet Blaine would be more than happy to see you, and Kurt too."

Nick wasn't fully paying attention to the blonde but when he heard a boy's name he didn't know he figured he should start listening. "Wait, who's Kurt?" He asked as he looked back up to Jeff, suddenly seeing things that he hadn't seen the first time he saw the blonde again. Like the way his eyes were sparkling, and how his hair was so perfectly imperfect. Nick's thoughts were racing a mile per minute and they were all about two people, Jeff and him.

Jeff looked down away from Nick's gaze, suddenly feeling a little awkward. "Kurt, he's, uh, Blaine's boyfriend."

The blonde didn't want to look up again but he knew it would be rude to completely ignore him, especially with the way he was looking at him. When he looked up he saw a spark in his eyes making Jeff wonder why but before he could spend too much time wondering Nick was speaking again.

"Wait, Blaine's gay too? Jesus we just turned into the gay trio didn't we?" Nick joked, not being able to hold back a little chuckle.

Jeff shook his head with a small laugh at the brunette's antics. "First off, I'm bi. Second off, what's wrong with that? Being the 'gay trio' I mean. There's nothing wrong with being gay so it's not like-"

Nick raised a hand to stop Jeff from continuing and interrupted him. "Woah, I don't need to have this conversation. Obviously I know gay is okay, so there's no need for this little talk." He looked away from the blonde and started walking around the room again, looking at the few pictures Jeff had hanging up on the walls. When his gaze landed on one of him, Blaine, and the blonde from many years ago he couldn't hold back his smile.

Jeff did not need to hear anymore than that. He was perfectly fine with not having this conversation, he would actually prefer it. He watched as Nick made his way through the room, seeing his smile at the sight of them together in the photograph. "Do you remember that day?" He asked as he walked slowly toward the brunette.

Nick looked up to Jeff when he heard his voice, not really paying attention to anything but that picture. "Uh, yeah. I think so." The brunette said as he looked back to the picture of the three of them. He was trying to remember what had happened that day but he could barely remember anything. "Actually, no. No, I don't." he laughed lightly before looking up to the blonde who had a soft smile playing at his lips.

Jeff chuckled before looking down to the ground, completely forgetting what they were previously talking about. "That was from our first day in grade 7. Our first day of middle school." He looked up to Nick with his lips still slightly curved upwards. "I remember being scared out of my mind, thinking you and Blaine were going to leave me. Guess I really only should have been worried about you." He looked down, starting to fidget with his hands before sighing and clapping them together, scaring the brunette slightly. "Anyways, let's not get into that. You're here now and that's all that matters, right?" Jeff looked back to Nick with a smile that just didn't look right to the bad boy.

"Jeff, I'm sorry." Nick apologized but knew there was nothing he could have done to stop this from happening. He didn't know this had affected Jeff this way, if he had he would have definitely tried harder to keep in touch. He watched Jeff, trying to figure out the emotion that was in his eyes but he couldn't. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't read it and Nick wished he could with all his might. He sighed before looking away from Jeff, feeling like a complete creeper, and took one last glance at the picture with a sad smile before walking towards one of the beds in the room to sit down. "So what are the plans for tonight?" Nick asked, trying to change the subject.

Jeff's eyes followed Nick as he walked to the bed and followed him to sit on the chair beside it. "I don't really know yet." he lied. "Probably just hanging out here. Maybe call Blaine and Kurt, see if they wanna join us for a movie marathon or something." The blonde knew this was a huge lie for him to tell, and he was happy he hadn't stuttered. The real plan was Blaine would call him, telling him and Nick to come down to the Warbler commons where everything would be set up for the party, when everything was set up for the party.

Nick nodded his head along with the plans, not being able to help his thoughts from wandering to other things. "Okay, blondie. What movies do you got in this prep room?" The brunette asked as he got up from the bed and made his way to the pile of movies in the cabinet beside the TV.

Jeff shrugged, knowing he had some movies but not very many. "Mostly avengers, Harry Potter, Lord of The Rings, those types of things."

"Those types of things?" Nick repeated as he lifted the case for Rent in the air to show the blonde. He raised an eyebrow and shook his head as he replaced the DVD in its rightful spot.

Jeff's eyes widened slightly at the sight of the DVD, a light blush spreading across his cheeks. He sunk into his seat of his chair, wishing he had stopped the brunette from looking at his movies. He should have known Rent would be over there, it's not like its his favourite musical of all time. No of course not.

"I don't know w-why that's there. I-It must be Kurt's. He loves musicals." Jeff lied, trying and hoping that Nick would fall for it but had a feeling that he would see through it.

Nick shook his head as he went through the other movies in the pile, smiling when he got to the action movies the blonde had been talking about. He grabbed a couple of them, not really paying attention to which ones they were, then walked back to the bed to sit across from Jeff. "So I'm think-"

_I'm on the highway to hell_  
_on the Highway to hell_

Nick dropped the movies on the bed and dug his hand in his pocket to get his phone, the ringtone slightly scaring him from not expecting it. He bit his lip at the Caller ID but still answered the phone call, turning away from Jeff. "Hello?"

"Yeah babe."

"I'm sorry. But I can't talk right now."

"Calm down, Luke."

"I said I was sorry."

"Lucas, you need to calm down."

"Stop yelling at me! I didn't do anything!"

"I didn't do anything! You can't seriously think I did. I haven't even been gone a whole day, Lucas."

"Okay, fine. You know what, just call me back later. I'm not in the mood for you right now." Nick hung up the phone with a heavy sigh and turned around to see Jeff, forgetting the blonde had been there. "Oh, right."

Jeff bit back a wince from the conversation, that did not sound like a fun talk, he also didn't enjoy the fact that Nick had forgotten he was there. Though he couldn't blame the brunette. That sounded like a pretty bad conversation, one that Jeff hoped he would never have. "Is everything okay?" He asked cautiously from his seat

Nick nodded his head and walked back to the bed to sit down. "Yeah, everything is great Jeff. Nothing is wrong, nothing at all." The sarcasm was dripping off of his tone, making the blonde on edge.

"Look, I don't know what that conversation was about but there's no need for you to get pissy with me. It's not me you have a problem with right now, so lets just forget that phone call happened and watch a movie." Jeff shrugged a shoulder and reached for one of the movies that were sitting on the bed, opening the case to get the disc out and to set it up in the player. He regretted using as much attitude that he did but he couldn't help it. There was no need for Nick to snap but Jeff had a slightly valid reason to snap back.

Nick watched Jeff in amazement. He hadn't had someone say something like that to him for years. Not since he had moved to Arizona. He had to hide the grin that was spreading across his face, knowing it wouldn't help his case right now.

Jeff finished setting up the movie and looked up to see Nick watching him, "What?" He asked self consciously feeling like something was on his face even though he hadn't eaten for hours.

Nick shook his head out of thought, not realizing he had been staring at the blonde. "Nothing I was just-"

_Last Friday night_  
_Yeah we danced on table tops_  
_And we took too many shots_  
_Think we kissed but I forgot_

Jeff sent an apologetic look to the brunette, since this would now be the second time he was cut off, and answered his phone, already knowing it would be Blaine from the ring tone.

"Hey Blainers." Jeff smiled and stood from his chair to walk around the room, saying the pet name just to bug Nick.

"Hey, I don't know what you did, but Cooper went and got the alcohol."

Jeff couldn't hold back his excitement. "What? Really?" He said a little loudly, making Nick look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah! I don't know what made him do it and I don't understand why he did it but he did. That's all that matters right?"

Jeff laughed lightly, "Yeah. That's great Blaine. I actually have Nick here if you want to say hello." The blonde looked to Nick with a grin, not giving him a choice on whether or not he wanted to talk.

"For sure! Put it on speaker."

Jeff smiled and did as he was told, holding the phone between him and the brunette. "He can hear you, Blaine."

"Hi, Nick!"

Nick chuckled and shook his head slightly. "Hey, Blaine. You're still the excitable guy that you were before, aren't ya?"

Jeff held back a laugh, loving that they were already getting to be how they once were.

"You know it, Duval."

Nick smiled at the name, not having heard it for quite some time. "So are you going to get yours and your boyfriends ass up here for some movies or what?"

Jeff's eyes widened slightly and he but his lip, hoping Blaine would be able to think of a lie quickly so the party wouldn't be blown.

"Me and Kurt should be there. We have to do some stuff though first so we will be up there later. Don't worry, I'm looking forward to seeing you again, nothing's gonna stand in my way of tonight."

"Any chance by stuff you mean each other?" Nick raised an eyebrow, not being able to keep his dirty mind away.

"If only. I'll see you later okay? Jeff let me talk to you."

Jeff took the phone off speaker and put it to his ear as Nick laughed lightly from Blaine. "What's up?" The blonde said into the receiver.

"Me and Kurt are basically done with decorating the common room if you guys want to make your way down here."

Jeff hid his surprise, knowing that if he showed it Nick would be suspicious. "Okay, Blaine. Well me and Nick are going to hang out for a bit by ourselves then. Hope to see you guys soon. Bye."

Jeff put his phone back in his pocket then walked back to his chair to sit down. "So I just thought of something. You're technically now going to Dalton so why don't we go downstairs and I show you around? Then on Monday you won't be hopelessly lost, ya know?"

Nick hums and shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know. I guess we could do that."

Jeff smiles and stands up, clapping his hands lightly together. "Awesome, lets start at the Warbler Common room."

* * *

As the two teens walked through the halls Jeff actually did point out where things were and answered any questions that Nick had-not that he had very many, he mostly kept asking when they would be going back to the room.

Jeff pointed to the right and down a little in hall as he spoke, "and down that way is the kitchen. Then a few doors down from the kitchen is where you will find the cafeteria but we will be going here." The blonde stopped outside a pair of big-closed-doors with golden handles. He smiled at Nick, feeling like if he didn't go in there soon he was going to ruin the surprise.

Nick had paid as much attention that he could to Jeff but he honestly didn't care about the school that much. "Great, now can we go watch Iron Man or whatever movie it was you put in? I don't even know what it was." He looked to the blonde, his arms folded across his chest and sloucaunt slightly.

Jeff nodded his head with a grin, "Yeah, we will. Lets just go inside first."

"Why do we have to go inside?" Nick grumbled, but before he could finish speaking Jeff opened the double doors to uncover almost 30 other boys, all carrying a red solo cup, and behind them all a huge sign saying 'Welcome Nick!'

Jeff smiled widely, pushing Nick inside the room and clearing his throat as loud as he could to get everyone's attention. "Fellow Warblers, it is my great honor to introduce to you one of my greatest friends, Nick Duval." The blonde grabbed Nicks hand, nothing going through his mind but the fact that almost 30 pairs of eyes were on him-and sure he performs in front of many more than that but he dances and sings in the background, that's nothing compared to public speaking. "Nick, this party is for you, so it is only fair that you do the honors."

Nick looked to Jeff, slightly confused but a smile on his face nonetheless because he had done this for him. _Him_. Nobody had ever done anything like this for him before and he could not be anymore grateful.

"Ever since our first Warbler party, in which Blaine got so stupidly drunk and exclaimed 'Best party ever', that is now how we start things."

Nick raised an eyebrow at Jeff before looking at the crowd of boys, finding a blushing Blaine, then back to the blonde. "You're serious?"

"Deadly." Jeff confirmed.

Nick shook his head with a light laugh. "Okay, fine." He cleared his throat, being a little over dramatic, making Jeff bite back a laugh. "Best. PARTY. _EVER_." He exclaimed, each word getting louder and louder.

Jeff smiled and wrapped an arm around Nicks shoulder to brim him into his side, everyone in front of them smiling, laughing, some even clapping. Out of the corner of the blondes eye he sees Blaine cup around his mouth as he shouts, "Wooh!"

Yes, this_ will_ be the best party ever.

* * *

**BOOM! Finally got to the party. Sorta.**

**Again I'm so sorry for taking so long to update, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and I will get to work on the next chapter now since I actually have ideas for what's going to happen this next chapter and I know some of you are really looking forward to the party, as am I.**

**Thank you for reading ~hearts~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Anybody who is still reading this I officially love you and I formally apologize for it taking me almost 3 months for this single chapter. I have no valid excuse other than I still have no laptop so most of this was written on my ipod, yet again. And because of that please excuse any grammar mistakes, spelling mistakes, or just any mistakes in general. HOPEFULLY I am getting a new laptop soon so the chapters will come out faster but seriously don't hold me to my word because this took 3 months and I definitely thought I would have a new laptop before now. **

**Sadly this chapter isn't as long as I would hope it would be, and I have a song in here (which I personally don't like but I wanted to have?) but it's another chapter so I hope you enjoy?**

**Disclaimer: None of this is mine, so no sue me.**

* * *

The party instantly went into full swing-music blasting, alcohol flowing through veins, voices from all over the room of people trying to have a conversation over the loud music-bringing the blonde and brunette over to the table covered in bottles in hopes that they can find a drink.

"What do you want?" Jeff called out to Nick, hoping he could hear him over the blasting of Katy Perry.

Nick looked down to the table and glanced at the labels on the bottles, not being able to stop the smile from spreading across his face because this was for _him. _Jeff did this for him and it made him feel so damn happy but Nick couldn't be sure if it was because nobody had done anything near this nice for him before or if it was because _Jeff _did this for him.

Nick hummed, looking at all the possibilities of drinks for the night, "I don't know. What are you having?" he looked to the blonde with the smallest of twinkles in his eyes.

Jeff shrugged as he looked from the bottles to the brunette with a grin. "Probably just some vodka. I _might _add some juice to tone it down." he winked at Nick, his confidence gaining without the need of alcohol in his veins.

"I thought you said you didn't drink much?" Nick asked with a light chuckle, not believing his ears. He reached for a random bottle from on the table, not really caring what he was drinking at this point, and poured some into a solo cup.

Jeff shrugged as he grabbed a cup and bottle of his own to pour a drink. "I said I didn't drink often, but when I do its hard stuff and a lot of it." He bit his bottom lip once what he heard what he had said, hoping Nick wouldn't comment on it.

Of course he would though.

"Is that so?" Nick asked with an eyebrow raised and a light laugh at the blonde. "I will keep that in mind then, blondie." He replaced the cap on the bottle before putting it on the table and taking a sip from his drink. He looked to his cup once the alcohol was done burning through his throat and he instantly realize he had just poured himself a glass of Jaegermeister. Though he would prefer something else, he just went along with it, happy that he was most definitely getting drunk tonight.

Jeff put the bottle back on the table with a sigh and a shake of his head, "Mind out of the gutter, Nick. You have a boyfriend, and besides, what makes you think I would be interested?" Jeff didn't know where those words are coming from, they just slipped out before he could stop himself and he couldn't help but regret saying it. Something about the way it sounded just wasn't right in his mind.

And for some reason Nick didn't like it either. The brunette looked over to the blonde, biting his lip in attempts of not saying anything, deciding to just drop the subject. "So, what do you wobblers have planned for tonight?" He asked before taking another sip from his cup.

Jeff looked to the brunette with a confused expression, "Do you mean the _Warblers_?" He asked before taking a sip from his drink to hide the laughter that was obviously making its way through his body.

Nick just shrugged, "Sure, I guess." He looked around the room for the first time since getting his drink and realized that most of the boys occupying the room were stealing glances at them. He looked back to the blonde with a nod of his head directed at Jeff, "I see you hang out with stalkers now."

Jeff raised an eyebrow at Nick before taking a look around the room and seeing almost all eyes on them. Jeff mustered his best bitch face that he had perfected from being Kurt's friend and most of the people who had been staring looked away. He shook his head slowly before looking back to the brunette with a smile, "I have no idea what you're talking about. Care to dance?"

Nick openly laughed at the blonde, "I'm sorry but you can't be serious. Do you not remember what happened the other night? I'm an atrocious dancer."

"Oh thank god, I thought you didn't know." Jeff smiled at the brunette before chugging back the rest of his almost full cup and motioning for Nick to do the same. The brunette shook his head at Jeff but still swallowed the rest of his drink before being led to an open space in the room to dance.

The song playing into the room gradually changed into Everybody Talks and Jeff turned to face Nick and sing to him the lyrics to a song he'd memorized the moment it came out.

_Hey baby won't you look my way_

_I can be your new addiction_

_Hey baby what you gotta say?_

_All you're giving me is fiction_

The lyrics never truly clicked in Jeff's mind until that moment. The blonde's smile faltered slightly as he realized that this song was perfect and he didn't think Nick knew just how perfect.

_I'm a sorry sucker and this happens all the time_

_I found out that everybody talks_

_Everybody talks, everybody talks_

Nick smiled at Jeff as he sang the first verse but when he got quiet he gave him a look as if asking if he was okay. Jeff nodded his head slightly before letting his smile grow wider, trying to reassure nothing was wrong to the brunette. Nick didnt believe it. Nor could he believe the voice coming from the blonde. He hadn't heard a voice that beautiful in years. And after he thought about it, it was Jeff's voice web they were younger he remembered being so gorgeous.

_It started with a whisper_

_And that was when I kissed her_

_And then she made my lips hurt_

_I could hear the chitchat_

_Take me to your love shack_

_Mamas always gotta backtrack_

_When everybody talks back_

Jeff slowly started to stop singing so Nick took it as his cue to join in, starting the second verse and startling the blonde.

_Hey honey you could be my drug_

_You could be my new prescription_

_Too much could be an overdose_

_All this trash talk make me itching_

Jeff almost stopped dancing when he heard Nick's voice being directed to him in a way he'd never heard before. He couldn't believe what was hitting is ears. The angelic sound that was Nick's voice made Jeff fall even more in love with the boy, if that was possible.

_Oh my my shit_

_Everybody talks, everybody talks_

_Everybody talks too much_

_It started with a whisper_

_And that was when I kissed her_

_And then she made my lips hurt_

_I could hear the chitchat_

_Take me to your love shack_

_Mamas always gotta backtrack_

_When everybody talks back_

Once Jeff got over his astonishment he joined in with the brunette, making him jump slightly at the blonde's voice again. But he kept singing, not stopping himself at all.

_Never thought I'd live to see the day_

_When everybody's words got in the way_

_Hey sugar show me all your love_

_All you're giving me is friction_

_Hey sugar what you gotta say?_

Nick stopped singing and just smiled as he watched Jeff dance in front of him and sing towards him, the meaning of the lyrics never crossing his mind once through the whole song.

_It started with a whisper_

_And that was when I kissed her_

_And then she made my lips hurt_

_I could hear the chitchat_

_Take me to your love shack_

_Mamas always gotta backtrack_

_When everybody talks back_

Jeff smile at the brunette, not letting his thoughts ruin his night like they had many nights before. He pulled Nick into a hug before his brain could catch up to his heart, "That was amazing!" He exclaimed, letting go of Nick once he realized he'd pulled him towards his body.

Nick smiled into the embrace and stopped himself from not allowing Jeff to pull away, "Yeah," he agreed before clearing his throat, "it was a lot of fun." He looked to Jeff and once he saw the look of pure amusement on his face his smile grew. "You're a really good singer."

Jeff shrugged his shoulders as he slowed his dancing slightly to match the new tempo of the song playing. "I'm a better dancer than I am a singer, no doubt about it." He looked to Nick and smiled before looking around the room to make sure the rest of the party wasn't staring again.

Nick raise his eyebrow as a smirk took over his expression, "Well then you must be a damn near perfect dancer." He looked up into the blonde's wandering eyes and bit his bottom lip gently, worried why Jeff was seeming so distant for some reason but deciding to not mention it.

Jeff looked back to the brunette when he realized he had spoken, "I'm sorry, what did you say, Nick?" His gaze stayed on Nick this time, giving the shorter teen some reassurance that he wasn't about to leave him like he did.

But it still didn't feel right to him.

"Uh, nothing. It's not important. Do you want to get another drink?" Nick's lips quirked up in the smallest of smiles as he started walking back over to the table slowly, giving Jeff a chance to deny if that's what he wanted.

It wasn't. Jeff passed him and made it to the table before the brunette, already beginning to pour himself another drink. "Do you want to take a shot?"

Jeff lifted his head to look at Nick with an incredulous look. "Seriously?" He asked with a small laugh before replacing the cap on the bottle of vodka in his hands.

"Yeah," Nick smiled, "why not? There's no school tomorrow, it isn't a Sunday, lets get drunk the fun way."

Jeff raised an eyebrow and shook his head, "Getting drunk period is fun." He smiled before grabbing a couple Dixie cups from the table that the teens had been using as makeshift shot glasses. The blonde handed one to Nick before turning back and finding an unopened bottle of tequila. "Now _this_ is fun." He poured some into Nick's cup then his own before looking to the brunette as if to relax himself. "You ready?"

Nick held his Dixie cup to Jeff as if it were a wine glass and smiled when Jeff tapped his cup to the brunette's. Jeff smiled back before looking to the liquid wearily for moment then taking it all back and swallowing, Nick doing the same merely a few seconds later.

The brunette made a face at the slight burn but started laughing when he saw Jeff's reaction to the taste. "Oh god that tequila is stronger than what I'm used to." Nick laughed at Jeff, making the blonde join in a few moments after.

Just as Nick and Jeff stopped laughing a short, hazel eyed, curly haired teen and his grey eyed, chestnut haired boyfriend started walking towards them. Nick looked up and instantly recognized Blaine. "My god Anderson, you really haven't changed at all." He pulled Blaine into a hug and felt a whole different emotion than when he had been hugging Jeff.

When he hugged Blaine it was like hugging a brother or a cousin that you love to see but sadly only get to only once or twice a year. But with Jeff, that was a whole other story that was indescribable in Nicks mind. It felt right and wrong all at the same time, as if he was doing something wrong with just the right person.

When Nick let go and pulled away he saw Blaine's smiling face, "Nick I'm so glad you're finally here!" He grabbed grabbed the boy's hand who was beside him and made him directly in front of Nick. "This is Kurt my boyfriend." He smiled at the brunette again then looked to Kurt with pure admiration in his eyes. Nick couldn't help but think about Lucas.

"It's great to finally meet you Nick, Jeff here couldn't stop talking about you." Kurt smiled at Nick and stuck a hand out for the brunette to grab but he just eyed it.

"Uh, hand shakes aren't really my thing."

Kurt extracted his hand with a look of slight disappointment. "Oh, well it's nice to meet you nonetheless." Kurt smiled again, giving Nick the sense that he was a very happy and excitable young boy.

"Yeah, er, nice meeting you too." Nick mustered the best smile he could but he never was good at meeting new people. Jeff looked to him incredulously for a moment then shook his head slightly.

"We are going to get another drink, care to join us?" the blonde directed to Blaine and Kurt. They nodded their heads and agreed as Nick shot a look to Jeff. He just looked right back at him with a smile.

Kurt and Blaine walked ahead of them so Nick had a chance to speak to the blonde, "What are you doing?" he asked under his breath so only Jeff could hear him.

Jeff raised an eyebrow at him and stopped following the other teens to look at him, "What do you mean?" he asked genuinely confused as to what the brunette meant.

Nick looked down between the blonde and him, suddenly feeling childish for what he was about to say. "I thought it was going to be just us tonight. I have no problems with this party, I mean I'm so grateful for it but I wasn't expecting to be surrounded by people."

Jeff smiled at Nick, not being able to help but admit how adorable he was. "Nick, that's the point of it being a _surprise _party."

Nick sighed and nodded his head, "Yeah, I guess you're right." He looked up to the blonde's eyes and smiled at the familiar hazel colour. He started walking towards the drink table again, almost bumping into Kurt when he caught himself staring at the blonde. "Sorry," he apologized immediately. "I didn't see you-"

Kurt placed a hand on Nick's shoulder and interrupted him, "It's fine."

Nick pulled out of Kurt's grip instantly and started walking backwards away from Blaine and his boyfriend, and this time walking into Jeff.

Jeff placed his hands where Kurt's had been, "Hey, what's wrong?" All Nick wanted to do was melt into the blonde's grip but he knew better. He pulled away from Jeff and walked over to the table to grab a new cup and pour himself a drink, chugging back the whole contents with no pause.

He made a slight face before turning around to look at the three teens and their worried faces, "What?" he asked, bitterness slipping into his tone, "It's a party, right? This is what you do at parties."

Jeff bit his lip as he stole a quick glance at Blaine and Kurt who were looking back at him with a worried look. He shook his head slightly and shrugged his shoulders before walking to the brunette's side and grabbing a bottle for himself, "That's right, so let's get this going." Jeff smiled at Nick, not letting his own worry show as he took the cap off the bottle and took a swig.

* * *

**Seriously not very happy with myself for this chapter or how long it's taken for me to provide it. Review to let me know what you think? if anyone is still there? **

**Thanks for sticking with me ~hearts~**


	7. Chapter 7

**TAA DAAA! I'm back you sorry bastards! (Felt the need for the Julian Larson approved return :P)  
But yes, I am back and I'm so deeply sorry for not posting anything for almost 3 months :s I still have no laptop, but I will be trying to post much more often than what I have been lately. I actually wrote all of this except like 500 words tonight so maybe this means that I actually am back and have inspiration for this fic again? Maybe it means that I just had a sudden urge to write some Niff? Either way, it got out a new chapter for this so I'm happy. **

**So, without further ado, enjoy chapter 7 of Sparks :)  
Disclaimer: I own nothing because I'm poor and fail at life.**

* * *

An hour after Nick had met Kurt, he had been introduced into many of the other Warblers and activities had begun in the center of the room. Trent and Thad had collaborated in a game of spin the bottle on one side of the room and David and Wes had started a game of truth or dare on the opposite side. Nick and Jeff had consumed multiple drinks in the past hour and had been giggling with each other in a corner while the rest of the party played their games. Nick had pulled one of the arm chairs into the corner and sat down, Jeff not thinking twice before sitting down in the brunette's lap, which in his state seemed like such an amazing idea.

"You're really comfy." Jeff smiled at Nick as he wrapped his arm around the brunette's neck and leaned back into the arm rest. He sighed softly as he cuddled into Nick's body.

In Nick's state he didn't see anything wrong with this. But if he were to have been sober he would have realized every little detail wrong with this position.

Nick giggled at Jeff's comment, not saying anything against it. "You're really light which makes you perfect for sitting on people."

"You're perfect for sitting on." Jeff whispered into Nick's skin. He looked up to Nick's eyes before his gaze trailed away to the brunette's lips. Nick could feel Jeff's eyes on him, he looked down to the blonde and caught him staring at his lips. Out of the corner of his eye he saw something stuck to Jeff's cheek, making him smile at the blonde.

"You got something on your cheek." Nick brought his hand to Jeff's cheek and ran his thumb along the soft skin to get the substance off. He moved what was stuck to the blonde's skin but didn't remove his hand from his cheek. "There." Nick said softly, still not moving his hand from Jeff's face.

"Thank you," Jeff replied just as softly. Anyone who was farther away from them would not hear their conversation, they would just see Jeff sitting on Nick in the corner as they slowly leaned closer and closer towards each other.

Nick removed his hand once he realized just how close Jeff was to him, and when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He took out his phone and saw he had a few messages from Lucas, the last one saying for Nick to call him. So that's what he did. "I need up." He said with a gruff voice from not speaking over a whisper for a while.

"Oh," Jeff let go of Nick and got up off of him slowly to make sure he didn't fall over. "There you go."

Nick stood up and mumbled a thanks as he pressed call on his phone. Jeff quickly moved back into the chair so he was sitting where Nick had just been. He looked around the room, seeing a few teenaged boys drunkenly kissing each other in the center of a circle. There was a group of a few guys huddle around in a circle whispering to themselves answers to questions one would dare not ask while sober, and one boy was slowly tiptoeing his way towards one of the people in the other circle to prepare a dare he had been asked to perform.

Jeff watched as he scared the other boys and couldn't hold back his laughter when he saw the look on Trent's face. He started to laugh, making Nick look towards him from where he stood a few feet away on the phone. He raised an eyebrow at the blonde and Jeff just shrugged in reply.

Nick shook his head as he looked away from Jeff and returned to his conversation. "Lucas, I can't really talk right now."

"Oh, so now you're too good to talk to me?"

Nick's brow furrowed as he gave as much thought to that as he could with an intoxicated mind. "What are you even talking about?" He asked in exasperation.

"We've barely spoken since you got there, and by the sounds of things, you're having a party."

Nick was taken aback by his boyfriends bluntness. "Are you kidding me? I just got here, Luke. It's not like it's been weeks of me not talking to you. And as a matter of fact, yes I am at a party, but I am not the host. Jeff is."

"Oh, well of fucking course it's Jeff. It's always 'Jeff this' or 'Jeff that'. When is it going to be about us again?"

Nick sighed as he listened to Lucas, wishing he could just hang up and go back to the chair with Jeff. He had never realized how clingy Lucas was, though there never really was a time that they spent apart longer than a day or two. "Lucas, calm down. It is about us but I haven't seen Jeff in years, I just saw a few days ago. Me and Jeff have a lot to catch up on so if you could not be so self centered for two minutes, that would be great." Once Nick had said it he realized that talking to his boyfriend while drunk and pissed off was not a good mix.

"Excuse me?"

Nick sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he glanced back over to Jeff, seeing him watching the contents of the room from the chair and smiling as he watched his facial reactions. He realized as he looked away from the blonde that Lucas had been screaming into his ear the entire time and he didn't hear a single word because his focus was on Jeff. So, he made the best decision he could at that moment, at least that's what he thought he chose with his drunken state.

"Luke, listen. I have to go, I don't care if you keep talking into the phone for the next 3 hours, I won't be listening. So if you'll excuse me, I have plans to go get drunk with my best friend." Nick himself was surprised with what he had just said and he could tell Lucas was too when he heard no reply. He just smirked at the silence and hung up without another word, the feeling of satisfaction waving through him.

Nick slipped his phone into his pocket as he walked back over to Jeff in the chair, slowly and stealthily so the blonde couldn't hear him. He watched Jeff carefully, walking up behind him and setting his hands onto the blonde's shoulders suddenly making him jump up from the chair with a small yelp of surprise. Nick started to laugh as he quickly moved himself into the armchair while Jeff turned around to gape at him.

"What was that for?" Jeff nearly screamed at Nick, trying to be heard over the loud music that was still playing. Nick just continued to laugh as he got more comfortable in the chair and watched Jeff as his chest rose quicker than usual from the fright.

"Fun." Nick replaced simply with a smile. He was done with Lucas for tonight. No more talk of Lucas, no more thoughts about Lucas, nothing was going to make him think about him. Any other night Nick would have realized how bad this was for him to not want to think about his boyfriend, but with his mind foggy from the alcohol and Jeff standing in front of him there was nothing about Lucas on his mind.

Jeff took a deep breath as he shook his head at Nick, a small laugh trying to escape at how he was overreacting. This was a party after all, they were supposed to be having fun. So Jeff smiled at Nick as an idea crossed his mind. "Well, then I guess I'll just have to have my own fun." Jeff took a step towards the chair with a growing smile, watching Nick carefully so he couldn't move from the chair without going through him.

Nick raised an eyebrow at the boy, wondering exactly what he thought counted as fun. "What does that-" Nick's question was cut off by Jeff climbing on top of him so he was on his lap with a knee on either side of the other boy's legs. His jaw dropped slightly at what was happening, instinctively placing his hands on Jeff's hips. "What are you doing?"

Jeff smiled down at Nick with a spark in his eyes, making Nick gulp visibly. "I'm just having a little fun." the blonde replied with a smirk as he placed his hands around Nick's neck.

"Jeff, we can't do anything. You know that, right? I have a boyfriend, I'm not going to cheat on him." no matter how much I want to, he added to himself. Nick looked up to Jeff, his gaze catching the blonde's lips, trying to avert it before he was caught. But it was too late. Jeff had seen him look at his lips and it only made him more confident. That, and the multiple shots they had taken earlier that night.

"Well, you don't have to have a boyfriend." Jeff bit his lip as he played with the collar of Nick's shirt. Jeff knew that he was was a very flirty drunk, which was partially the reason why he didn't drink that often, but there hadn't been a time when Nick was there to take all of his flirting acts. Usually it ended up him trying to flirt with Kurt or Blaine and they would both take him back to his room to spare him from the embarrassment that the night would surely be. But this was Nick he was sitting on. There was no one else on the face of the Earth he would rather be sitting on.

Nick shook his head at Jeff, looking down between them then back at Jeff's face with a small sigh. "No, I'm not going to break up with Lucas just so I can sleep with you." Nick was surprised at how strong he was being. Most of the time alcohol weakened his judgement and by now he would be in the sack with whoever was willing, whether it was Lucas of some random guy. But something about it being Jeff that he would possibly be sleeping with, it just didn't seem right. Not when they were drunk, anyway. Jeff was Nick's best friend, no matter how long it had been since they'd spoken up until recently. Jeff would always be his best friend and he didn't want to ruin that by taking advantage of him while they were plastered.

"Shhh.." Jeff placed a finger to Nick's lips to stop him from saying anything else, smiling at the brunette with that same sparkle in his eye as before. He leaned forward and pressed a light kiss to just below Nick's ear. "You're so hot." the blonde whispered to the brunette before going back to pressing soft kisses in a line below his ear and down to his collar bone, nipping gently every once in awhile.

****This was driving Nick insane. He didn't want to do anything with Jeff when he was with Lucas, hell he didn't know if he wanted to do anything with Jeff period. He couldn't tell if it was the vodka in him trying to get him to buck his hips up or if it was actually his desire for Jeff. Whatever it was, won. Nick's hips bucked up involuntarily into Jeff's as the blonde bit down harder than what he had been on the brunette's pulse point. "Jeff.." Nick trailed off once he felt the blonde's hips start to grind down into him, making him lose complete focus as to what he was trying to say.

Jeff smirked as he pulled away slowly, turning his smirk into the smile of an angel in the matter of seconds. "What were you saying, Nicky?" he asked innocently as he started to slowly roll his hips onto Nick. Jeff never would have had all this confidence if he was sober, he knew he had to thank Mr. Patron for everything that was happening.

Nick bit his lip to not moan at the feeling of Jeff rocking his hips, doing his best to stifle all the reactions he was threatening to let out. He shook his head slowly at the blonde, "God damn you, Jeff."

Jeff smiled deviously, his innocent facade quickly disappearing as he licked his lips subconsciously. He leaned forward and continued to press kisses to Nick's soft skin, sucking some of the flesh between his teeth and biting down to leave a mark. He knew that probably wasn't a good idea, but it's not like anyone would question Nick on it, right?

Nick winced slightly at the bite, tilting his head to the side to give Jeff more room. That's when he realized where they still were and exactly who was still in the room with them. His eyes widened slightly and he slid his hands up Jeff's back, a small whimper escaping when he felt Jeff press a kiss onto the newly bruised area. "Mm, hey." he said directly into Jeff's ear, his warm breath ghosting over the skin.

****Jeff felt a shiver run up his spine from both Nick's hands on his back and the feeling of breath on his skin. He hummed in response, not wanting to stop what he was in the middle of doing.

Nick sucked in a breath of air when he felt Jeff begin to leave another hickey not far from where the first one had been placed. "Do you want to leave? Maybe move up to your dorm?" Nick asked skeptically, still not 100% sure about going all the way but since he already had two hickeys, a few more wouldn't hurt.

Jeff stopped kissing and biting the exposed skin with a knowing smile, slowly stopping his hips from moving any more. He pulled his head away from Nick's neck and smiled at him, "Now you're getting it." Jeff got up off of Nick and a held a hand out for him to grab to stand up. Nick didn't know what to do but grab onto it and follow the blonde when he started to lead him out of the Warbler hall, not seeing a certain curly haired teen watching.

Blaine had seen most of what just happened between Nick and Jeff, much to his dismay. He had no desire to see what he had just seen but he couldn't very well unsee it now. When he saw Jeff leading him out of the room he watched with concern written on his face, catching his boyfriend's attention. Neither of them drank very much when they were at Warbler parties, or any parties really. After that incident with Rachel Berry, Blaine went 4 months without even touching the stuff. Now he only likes to have it on special occasions.

Kurt looked to Blaine with a worried glance of his own once he saw Blaine's face, "What's wrong?" he asked concerned something had happened to Blaine. The shorter teen just shook his head and muttered nothing before going back to the game they were playing with the other warblers.

* * *

Jeff had stumbled his way through the hallway, always turning around to shoosh Nick meanwhile the brunette hadn't said anything or made any noise at all for that matter. When they finally reached Jeff's dorm, the blonde opened the door and allowed Nick to come inside, laughing as he flopped down onto his bed and started to undo his button up shirt. "Damn, it's hot in here." Jeff smiled as he looked to Nick and cocked an eyebrow, "Or maybe it's just me."

Nick shook his head as he pulled Jeff into a sitting position on the bed and helped him unbutton his shirt. "You're so forward." Jeff said with a laugh, obviously much more drunk than what Nick was. Nick continued to shake his head as he finished unbuttoning the shirt, moving his hands to the blonde's shoulders and pushing the fabric off the smooth skin, leaving him in a tight white wife beater. Nick looked to Jeff with a look in his eyes, suddenly the roles had reversed from when they were sober. Nick was becoming the sincere, caring guy, and Jeff was becoming the inconsiderate boy that just wanted to get laid. But Nick wouldn't have it.

Nick got up from the bed slowly and looked to Jeff with a soft smile, "Look, how about you get some sleep and tomorrow we can start our reunion over again." Jeff shook his head as he got up and kneeled at the end of the bed so he was in front of the brunette and roughly the same height as him.

"No." Jeff said stubbornly. "I don't want you to leave." Nick raised his eyebrow slightly at Jeff's words, deciding not to question it since the blonde was obviously shit faced drunk and there was no need to have a heart-to-heart when one of the members wouldn't remember the next morning. Instead he nodded his head and took off his leather jacket, leaving him in a long sleeve navy blue shirt. He placed his jacket on the desk chair and walked back over to beside the bed, looking to Jeff curiously.

"How is this going to work?" Nick asked as he pointed from himself to the two different beds, not being able to stop himself from admitting that he did want to continue doing stuff with Jeff. After what they did in the hall, he couldn't just drop it and move on.

Jeff raised an eyebrow at Nick, "Well, usually you lay down and-"

"That's not what I mean." Nick shook his head at Jeff's drunken state. Apparently he had to spell everything out for him. "Am I sleeping with you in your bed? Or am I sleeping in the spare bed?"

Jeff shrugged as he moved so he was laying down on the bed again, looking to Nick with a smile, "Do you want to sleep with me?"

"Well, I guess I can." Nick moved forward and lied down beside Jeff, hiding his excitement to share a bed with the blonde. He didn't know why he was so excited, he knew nothing was going to come of it, and yet he couldn't help but feel like this was what should be happening, that night and every other night.

Nick got comfortable on the bed, his back to Jeff, and reached his arm out to turn off the lamp on the bedside table. "Go to sleep, we can talk in the morning about... this."

Jeff moved closer to Nick once the light was off, wrapping his arms around the brunette and pulling him closer so they were more cuddling than just laying there to sleep like normal friends would be doing. "Goodnight, Nicky." he whispered quietly so the brunette could just hear him, pressing a soft kiss to below his ear.

****Nick smiled softly at the nickname, giving in after all the times he'd been called it already. He was going to question Jeff on what the hell he was doing with his arms around him and questioning what he was thinking about kissing him again, but stopped himself. He felt safe in Jeff's arms, something he never felt when he was in Lucas'. So he let Jeff hold him, falling asleep soon after he replied quietly, "Goodnight, Jeffy."

* * *

**Again, I apologize so much for it being so long since posting anything but hopefully this chapter will make up for the wait and how it's left off ;)**  
**Thank you for sticking with me as long as you have, review if you can, it would be much appreciated, and I love you all. Everyone gets virtual cookies from me. *hearts***


End file.
